The present invention is generally directed to a gas filtration system. In particular, the present invention is directed to an improved intake air filter and system for use with a gas turbine.
Power generation equipment, such as gas turbines, uses a large quantity of intake air for combustion. To maintain suitable performance of the gas turbine, the intake air is filtered to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants that can damage components of the gas turbine. The filters that filter the intake air are typically arranged in an array on a frame located within a housing.
The filters may be a known V-cell mini-pleat type of static filter. That is, each filter has a series of paired filtration portions arranged in a V-shape and connected together at an apex. The bases of the V-shape filtration portions are attached to a flange. Solid ends are connected to the filtration portions and flange. The ends extend substantially orthogonal relative to the filtration portions and the flange. The flange is typically mounted in a frame to extend substantially vertical and the ends extend substantially horizontal. Thus, as moisture is removed from the air flowing through the filtration portions, the moisture tends to accumulate on the lower end and can become re-entrained in the air flowing through the filtration portions. This can wet the filtration media and adversely affect filtration performance by carrying moisture through the filter media to the gas turbine.
Prior attempts to drain the moisture from the interior of the filter include mounting the filters in a frame that is tilted. This can increase the cost of the frame and housing and the “footprint” or floor space occupied by the housing. It is, therefore, advantageous to provide a filter assembly and system that is small, inexpensive and prevents re-entrainment of separated moisture into the air flowing through the filtration portions.